


Beauty and the Beast

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beauty and the Beast!AU, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Violence, i hope you all enjoy!, this is my longest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast, with Seth as our Beast (as voted by my followers on tumblr) and reader as our Beauty!





	Beauty and the Beast

            You were only seventeen when your father moved you to the little village, not long after your mother’s death. It was a nice change of scenery, but the little village seemed to be stuck in the past, many giving you sneers and looks of anger when they would see you walking by with your nose buried in one of the many books you owned or borrowed from the local chapel. Even five years later, you still received such looks. You usually didn’t mind so much, but when your actions began bringing… unwanted attention, you really wished that your father hadn’t moved you out to this village near the forest.

            “Hello, my dear.”

            You rolled your eyes, ignoring the man’s advances.

            “Can you not hear me? I was speaking to you.”

            You finally closed your book looking over at the man. “Hello, Dolph.” You returned to your book.

            “I had a question for you,” he said, pulling your book from your hands. You frowned, taking it back from his grasp, glaring at him. “Would you care to have dinner with me tonight? I have a freshly killed stag that I’m sure would be quite delicious.”

            “I’m busy tonight.” You got up from where you had been sitting by the fountain, moving to walk away from him.

            But he followed. “Well, maybe tomorrow night, instead!” He stepped in front of you, smirking at you. “I’m sure your father wouldn’t mind.”

            You smiled sweetly at him. “I’m busy for the rest of the week, Dolph. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home to my father.” You stepped around him, pushing the book into your apron, walking away from him as you smoothed the front of your long skirt. Dolph had been making it his mission to get you to go to dinner with him at the local tavern ever since he first laid eyes on you when you moved there. He didn’t take being told ‘no’ well, and it didn’t stop him from bugging you for sometimes hours on end. It became such a regular thing that you could almost pinpoint the moment he would come and bug you every day. You had grown tired of it, but you knew your father was very happy in this little provincial town and you didn’t want to make him feel bad about it. He truly loved it there and he was happy, which was something you didn’t want to risk ruining, especially because he was all you had. You entered your quaint house on the edge of town, hearing one of your father’s may music boxes playing a sweet little tune, one you recognized as the song your mother sang to you as a child. You descended down into the basement where your father’s workshop was located, smiling when you heard him humming the tune quietly.

            He looked up from his work, smiling brightly at you, running a hand over his bald head. “How are you, dear daughter?” he asked, moving back to the music box he worked on.

            “I am well, Papa.” You walked over to where he stood, looking at the pretty golden music box he was working on, a small figure of your mother inside. “It’s beautiful. It looks just as she did.” Touching the top of it gently, you smiled as the song came to a close. “Papa, do you think I’m odd?” You went about grabbing random sketches of yours that were lying around.

            “Odd? Who told you you’re odd?” He stood up, an imposing figure amongst most men.

            “Just things I hear around the village when I do my daily walk.” A sigh escaped you as you set your sketches down on one of the tables. “I can hear what everyone says. And then that Dolph Ziggler continues to pursue me despite me not wanting his advances and telling him so.”

            Her father pushed the sleeves of his shirt up, scratching at his beard. “Do I need to say something to him?”

            You could only smile. “No, Papa. I can take care of myself.”

            He went to you, pulling you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. “I know you can. Doesn’t mean I don’t wish to protect you in any way that I can.” He didn’t like when you spoke like this about yourself, especially when it came to how everyone in town viewed you. “Well, would you care to help me pack up my music boxes? I know I could always use a hand from you.”

            You accepted, helping him pack up his work carefully, stuffing boxes with hay to protect them.  You helped him carry everything out to the cart, stacking everything carefully, checking that everything was secure as you put ropes around everything to ensure that the bumpy ride wouldn’t be a problem. “Is there anything else going back here, Papa?”

            He ruffled your hair fondly. “No, there isn’t. Thanks for helping your old man.”

            You scoffed. “You’re not an old man. I wish you’d stop saying that.” You hopped onto the back of the cart, sighing deeply. “When do you leave for the city?”

            He rolled the sleeves of his shirt back down. “I leave at nightfall. I should be back in a week or so.” He gave you a smile, heading back into the house with you following.

            Nightfall came quickly, your father getting the horse set-up and ready to go, making sure everything was connected properly between the horse and the cart. You stood outside, shivering slightly from the cold. He climbed onto the cart, giving you a smile, relaxed and happy. “Is there anything you want from the city?”

            You smiled brightly. “A rose, like you used to bring Mama.”

            He chuckled. “You ask for that every year.”

            “And you bring me one every year, don’t you?” you joked.

            He smiled and bid you farewell, leaving the small village, whistling lightly as he went.

            “Come back safe, Papa,” you whispered under your breath. You waited at the edge of the village until he disappeared in the distance, taking a deep breath before going back to your house, groaning when Dolph came waltzing towards you with flowers in his hand. You saw his weasel of an accomplice, Miz, behind him, both men sauntering towards you. You attempted to get into your house before they arrived, but Dolph stopped the door with his foot, a wide grin on his face.

            “Hello, dear. Are you free tonight?” he asked.

            “I told you earlier, Dolph: I’m busy tonight, and every night this week.” You pushed on the door, but he pressed his hand against it. “Dolph, it’s been a long day and I would really like to relax.” You paused, rolling your eyes when he wiggled his eyebrows. “ _Alone_.”

            “Well, we could be alone. _Together_.” Dolph gave you a sleazy smile, leaning against the doorway.

            “No, thank you, Dolph. I would like to be alone.”

            “Why do you put up a fight?” Miz piped in from behind Dolph.

            You sent him a glare, which made him cower a bit. “I’m not in the mood for this tonight.” Dolph relented, letting you shut the door. You bolted it shut, a deep sigh leaving you as you relaxed against the door, shoulders slumping. You were really honestly getting tired of Dolph’s advances and wanted nothing more than for him and Miz to leave you alone, but it was near impossible to do in your small village. You felt doomed to be forever pursued by Dolph no matter how much you protested it, even if you got your father involved.

            Dinner was a quiet affair, just you sitting by the roaring fire with a book in your hand, but you felt a little lonely. You were used to your father being around, and you always felt loneliest when he went away on his trips to the city to sell his little trinkets and music boxes. You sighed, closing the book and looking into the fireplace, food forgotten in your lap. You missed your mother. She’d passed away at a time when you had really needed her, and life had been tough ever since. You’re father wasn’t quite the same after she passed away, but he tried really hard to be there for you and give you the best life that he could, but sometimes it felt as if there was a large gap in your life, something that you couldn’t fill for your father and that he couldn’t fill for you. You both tried, but nothing could ever fill in that void. You went to bed with a heavy heart, and many things on your mind.

-_-_-_-_-

            “C’mon, Philippe, we’re almost there,” Hunter said, looking at the trees around him. Clouds had started rolling in, which was strange for this time of year, thunder rumbling in the distance. Philippe nickered and whinnied, bouncing about while Hunter tried to get him under control. Both he and Philippe jumped when lightning struck the tree in front of them, knocking it down, revealing a path to the right. Hunter eyed the path carefully, but seeing as the one he usually took was cut off by the fallen tree, he didn’t have much of a choice if he was going to try and make it to the city to sell his things. He ventured on the path, eyebrows drawing together when snow began descending form the sky. “What? It’s July, why is it-“

            Howling in the distance cut him off. Wolves appeared, growling and salivating, obviously hungry. Philippe reared and bolted forward, pulling the cart as fast as he could. The wolves gave chase growling and barking, one jumping onto the back of the cart. Hunter grabbed the walking stick he kept in the cart, hitting the wolf as hard as he could, sending it flying. The cart broke on a particularly large rock, separating from Philippe. Hunter leapt forward, jumping onto Philippe as the cart skidded into a tree, the wolves not stopping. Philippe reared up when a wolf ran in front of him, Hunter falling off. Philippe ran back the way they came, leaving Hunter by himself, his walking stick in hand. Hunter barely managed to fend off the wolves, running down the path and coming upon a gate. He burst through it, slamming it shut, running towards the large castle in front of him, the silhouette giving it an eerie appearance. The wolves continued growling and barking, snapping their jaws at the gate as Hunter went to the castle. It looked abandoned, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

            Upon entering the castle, he found that it looked inhabited. He called out into the dark, but no one answered. There was a roaring fire in the large room he was in. Hunter wasted no time in going to it and warming himself, shuddering underneath his coat. Light whispering made him whip around, but there was no one there. “Hello? Is anyone there? I’ve lost my horse and I was hoping I could stay here for the night.” Hunter took a step away from the fire, seeing a large shadow move towards him. He stepped back in fear, looking up and _up_ at the thing.

-_-_-_-_-

Working out in your garden often cleared your mind, which is how you started your day, cloak wrapped around your shoulders to ward off the cold morning air. It was the middle of summer, but the mornings were still cold, as you were in the mountains. You sighed deeply as you pulled carrots and other things from the ground, watering other plants and picking a few wildflowers that had begun sprouting in your vegetable beds. Loud whinnying made you turn as a muddy and exhausted Philippe came trotting back, sticking his head in the water bucket that he used. Fear rolled through you as you ran to him, patting him lightly.

“Philippe, where’s Papa?” you asked, stroking his coat gently. He nickered and nudged you until you got on, galloping back out of town. When he started down a trail you were unfamiliar with, you found yourself becoming more scared. Philippe stopped where the cart had crashed, letting you off. Tears sprung to your eyes when you saw the boxes and trinkets scattered about. You found the small, intricate music box that played the song your mother sang to you, pocketing it into you apron before climbing back on Philippe and going farther down the trail until you came to a large black gate. Philippe followed you through it once you climbed off him, approaching it slowly. You tied him to one of the trees, grabbing a fallen branch before heading inside, looking around the dark, abandoned castle. There was nothing, no one there, no evidence of anyone living there in years. You did notice a lit candelabra, which you gladly picked up, delving further into the castle. “Papa?” you called softly, hoping nothing else heard you as you climbed the stairs. A sharp cough caught your attention. “Papa?” you called louder, running up the stairs. You covered your mouth in shock when you came upon a cell door, your father coughing and pressed against the bars. “Papa!”

He mumbled your name, shaking his head. “You need to go. He can’t take you, too.” His voice sounded like he’d been screaming for hours.

“Who, Papa? Who did this to you?” You looked around for some way to unlock the cell, but found none. He once again insisted that you leave, but you shook your head. “I’m not leaving you here!”

A low growl caught your attention, making you spin around, the branch dropping from your grasp as fear gripped your body. There was a shadow, a looming figure at the edge of the room that was much bigger than any man you’d ever seen, but you couldn’t see what he looked like. “Leave,” the being growled, taking a step towards you.

“Let my father go.” Your voice quivered when you spoke, coming out weaker than you had hoped. “Please.”

“Why? He trespassed, it’s what he deserves.”

“He deserves imprisonment for seeking shelter from the cold?!” You were angry now, not caring what you said to the being. “That is cruel!”

The being chuckled. “No, cruel is being cursed. He’ll at least live curse-free.”

“But he won’t be free!’

“Go!” your father gasped, trying to stand up.

You turned to him, gripping the bars of the cell as tears welled-up in your eyes. “I can’t leave you here.”

“You will,” the being said from behind you, his voice slightly closer. “Leave and never return.”

The being began walking away, but you took a step forward, tears sliding down your face. “Can’t I at least say goodbye to him?” you whispered.

“No. He’s here forever, why should I let you?”

“Forever can spare a minute! Please. Are you really going to deny a girl saying goodbye to her father?”

The being growled, stomping towards you, finally revealing what he looked like. You held back a gasp at the large, wolf-like creature before you. His fur was sleek and black, a wolf-like face looking down at you, deep brown eyes entirely too human, but his teeth were sharp, ridding you of any thoughts of humanity in him. He towered over you, one large, clawed hand going to a lever much too high for you to reach, pulling it down with ease. “You have one minute.” He turned away from you.

The cell opened, your father stumbling towards you for a hug. You gripped him tightly as you stepped into the cell, tears warm on your face. “I love you, my little rose,” he whispered, holding you tightly.

“I love you, too, Papa.” You already had a plan in your head, taking a deep breath. “Don’t come back for me.” You spun with ease, shoving your father backwards out of the cell, slamming the cell door shut in front of you, gripping the bars.

He screamed for you as the beast stepped in front of the cell, eyeing you curiously. “You would sacrifice yourself for him?”

“Of course I would. He’s my father.” A look of confusion and sadness overtook your face.

“Then you’re a fool.” He hauled your father to his feet. “And so is he.” He dragged him away as you cried, your father kicking and screaming. You gripped the bars of the cell, knuckles turning white.

Nearly an hour had gone by before you heard voices, one raspy and one deep, approaching the cell. You called out, but got no answer, but rather quickly, the cell opened. You took a step towards the door and screamed when you saw a walking candelabra and a talking clock. You picked up the nearest thing, ready to strike them, but the candelabra held up his candle holding hands.

“Easy! We’re not gonna hurt you!” His voice was raspy as he spoke, walking into the room. “I’m Dean, your local candelabra.” He bowed dramatically. “This is Roman, the local worry-wart.”

The clock smacked the candelabra upside the head. You were beyond confused. Maybe you were actually home dreaming and none of this was real, but when the candelabra-Dean-tugged on the edge of your skit, you were sure you weren’t dreaming.

“Follow us! We’re going to show you to your rooms!” He began walking away, the clock following, grumbling the whole way.

“My rooms? But I thought-“

The clock cut you off, hands on his… hips? “We’re not about to let you stay here in a cell. We’re not heathens. Come with us.”

You followed quietly, admiring the beauty of the castle as you wound through corridors and passed elaborate rooms.

“So, now that you’re here,” Dean said, turning around to walk backwards, “feel free to explore the castle, get yourself used to the area, but whatever you do, don’t go to the West Wing.”

Roman sputtered, punching Dean in the arm.

“Oops, yeah, sorry, we don’t have a West Wing.”

You raised an eyebrow, looking around. “What’s in the West Wing?” you asked, curiosity filling you.

“Nothing, storage,” Roman interjected, giving you a… smile. “We’re taking you to the East Wing.”

“Or as I like to call it: the only wing!” Dean laughed at his own joke, slapping his metal leg.

You couldn’t help laughing at the two, following them through the castle. They seemed to be best friends, from the looks of things, making you wish you’d had a friend like that, but you hadn’t had much luck with friends as a child or as a teenager. Even as an adult you found it hard. People didn’t seem to quite understand you.

The two beings stopped in front of a door, gesturing for you to open it. You did, jaw dropping. It was beautiful, gold trimming everything, a beautiful painting filled the ceiling. The bed was larger than any bed you’d ever seen, looking plush and comfortable. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, little gold vines curling from it.

“So sorry that it’s small, but it’s the easiest room to clean,” Dean said, hopping up onto the bed as a feather duster flew through the room, dusting everything off. “Alexa!”

The feather duster stopped, standing on the dresser. “What, Dean? I’m trying to clean! I was unaware of us having company and this room needs dusting!” Her voice was feminine, as was she, a glass duster with real feathers. She left quickly, huffing as she did.

“Is everything alive here?” you asked, eyes wide as you looked between Dean and Roman.

Roman nodded, climbing up onto the bed. “Well, most things.”

Just after he spoke, the wardrobe in the corner came to life, shaking and coughing, dust falling from it. It seemed to look at you, shifting slightly. “Oh, a woman!” The wardrobe also seemed to be female, but you weren’t one hundred percent on that. “I’m Charlotte! Royal dresser and designer! Oh, look at you!” She walked towards you as best she could, lifting what seemed to be her arms to grasp your shoulders. “I haven’t dressed a woman in ages!” Fabric and other things came flying out of her, wrapping around you in a flurry of color. It wasn’t long before you had new dress over your old one, the fabric softer than anything you’d ever felt, the color a soft shade of pink. It was much to tight for your liking, as well as uncomfortable. She seemed to notice, taking everything off you with ease. “One day, I’ll figure out something for you to where that’s not so… dreary.”

“Thank you, Charlotte,” you said, giving her a nod. She went back to where she had been, a snore leaving her rather quickly. You giggled, turning to Roman and Dean. “Now what?”

“Rest! Get comfortable!” Dean said as the two backed out of the door. It shut behind them, leaving you alone with the snoring wardrobe. You plopped onto the bed, almost melting into it. It was incredibly soft under your roughened palms, relaxing into it with a smile. It was better than the cell, but now you wondered what happened to your father. You hoped he would forgive you for what happened, for sacrificing yourself for him. You began crying, hugging one of the too soft pillows to your chest, curling around it as you sobbed.

-_-_-_-_-

            “You didn’t have to be so mean about it, Seth,” Dean grumbled from on top of the dining room table.

            The beast turned to Dean, growling low at him. “What would you know of it?” He turned back to the fire in the dining room, his fur shimmering form the fire.

            “You imprisoned her father for looking for shelter and then you keep her in a cell after she sacrifices herself for him? What’s wrong with you?”

            The beast whipped around, grabbing Dean and gripping him tight in his paw-like hand, growling at the candelabra.

            “Seth, put him down,” Roman chided gently, watching as Seth dropped Dean back to the table with a grunt. “We just don’t see why you don’t let her go, too.”

            The beast grumbled, muttering under his breath. “Why do you care? She’s just a lowly peasant girl. No one will know she’s even gone from her village, I’m sure of it. Someone has to pay for her father trespassing, might as well be her.” He gripped the mantle of the fireplace, his claws digging in and splintering the beautiful redwood. “Stop questioning me.”

            A sigh escaped the clock. “Are you hoping she can break the curse?”

            The beast roared at that, smacking Roman from the table. Roman grunted when he hit the floor, standing up with ease. “Don’t speak of the curse, Roman.” The beast’s voice had gone soft. “No one can love a beast.”

            Dean thought for a moment. “Well, you should at least get to know her if she’s going to be here forever. You should invite her to dinner.”

            “What?” Roman eyed Dean carefully, shaking his head.

            “Invite her to dinner! She’s already in her own set of rooms, might as well invite her for dinner!”

            “You gave her a room?!” the beast shouted. “Why?”

            Dean got as much in his face as he could while he was as small as he was. “You want to leave her to rot in a cell forever? For one mistake? Or let her at least be comfortable for the remainder of her life?” Dean was pissed, his voice gone hoarse with his anger, clanking his hands together angrily. “At least let the girl, who _sacrificed_ herself, live in comfort.”

            “Fine.” The beast scratched at his ears. “Should I invite her for dinner?”

            There was a clattering noise as his teapot approached. “Yes, you should, Seth.” The teapot gave him a bright smile.

            “Okay, Bayley. I will.” He left the dining room, heading for the staircase. They all followed as quick as they could, stopping when he raised his fist to the door, hesitating for a moment before he knocked.

            From inside, you heard the knock, standing up in anger. “What?”

            “Join me for dinner.”

            It was the beast outside your door. “Why should I?”

            He growled lowly. “You’re a guest here,” he mumbled. “You _will_ join me for dinner.”

            You crossed your arms in anger, walking towards the door, yanking it open to glare up at the beast. The beast was glaring down at you, its hands clenched into fists. “I will _not_ be joining you for dinner.”

            This seemed to anger the beast as he leaned down, his snout mere inches from your face. “And why is that?”

            You clenched your fists, running a hand through your now messy hair. “I don’t take orders from beasts that rip families apart.” You slammed the door shut.

            He roared on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open, glaring at you. “I’m offering you food and you won’t accept it? How else do you expect to survive here?” He stalked towards you, is massive body making you feel small.

            “I’d rather starve,” you ground out, stepping away from.

            “Fine then. Go ahead and _starve_.” He turned on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him.

            “You didn’t have to anger him,” Charlotte spoke softly from the corner.

            You sat on the bed, exhausted. “I didn’t have to do a lot of things,” you mumbled, lying down on the bed. You stomach grumbled.

            It didn’t take too long for Dean and Roman to show back up, a teapot following behind, introducing herself as Bayley.

            “You should come eat,” Roman said.

            “But-“

            “Don’t worry. The big guy won’t be down there. He’s retired for the night and you deserve to eat. You shouldn’t have to be _forced_ to eat with him.” Roman smiled. “C’mon, we’ve got food ready for you.”

            You admitted that you were hungry, your stomach growling just after you said it. Dean snickered a bit as you followed them down the stairs and into the large dining room. Dean had her sit at the head of the table, grinning when she sat down. Several dishes were brought out for you to try until you decided which you liked best. They were all delicious and none were anything you’d ever had before, growing up in villages, not castles. Roman eventually shoved one dish towards you, winking at you. You dug into it, moaning loudly at the taste. It was wonderful and you didn’t think you could get enough. Dessert was just as good and soon, you were full and relaxed into the suddenly plushy feeling chair.

            “Come on, let’s go on a small tour,” Dean said, clapping his hands. He led you through corridors and passageways, he and Roman bickering about what directions to take and where they should visit. You passed through the foyer, going up the large flight of stairs. Looking to your left, you pointed to it. “Oh, no, that’s the West Wing! There’s nothing important there. Come this way!” He and Roman continued bickering, seeming to have forgotten about you. You snuck up the stairs as quietly as you could, coming upon a part of the castle that was in utter ruin. There were paintings around, many with deep scratches and rips through them. You continued through quietly, stopping when you entered what seemed to be a bedroom.

            Far from the door, near the balcony, was a pedestal, something shimmering on top of it. You looked around, slowly approaching it in awe. On the pedestal, underneath a thick glass case, was a single red rose, a few petals underneath it. It seemed to glow and shimmer a light shade of pink, the petals looking incredibly soft. You reached out to lightly touch the glass, a roar sounding from behind you. You screeched as the beast leaped forward, large, clawed hands surrounding the glass, roaring at you. “Get out!”

            You didn’t need to be told twice, bolting from the room. You ran down the stairs, hearing Roman and Dean yelling for you to stop as you ran outside into the cold. Philippe was still where you’d left him. You untied him, getting on his back and leaving the castle, the gate open in front of you. You were stopped short, low growling surrounding you. Philippe practically screeched, throwing you from his back. You landed on the hard, snow covered ground, Philippe running away, back towards the castle. The wolves, obviously hungry, snarled and nipped the air as they circled you, encroaching on you. You grabbed a nearby branch, standing up. One lunged at you. You smacked it with the branch, but another took that chance to attack you, ripping the bottom of your dress. You screamed, beating it away as another latched onto the shoulder of your dress, barely missing your skin as the dress was ripped away. You stumbled, falling backwards. Another went for you, but was grabbed midair, flung to the side as if it weighed nothing.

The beast roared, eyeing the other three wolves. He lunged for one to the left as the other two went after him. The beast roared as one latched onto his arm, making him throw the one he was holding and go for the one biting him. You stood up, shaking, lifting the branch and hitting it repeatedly until it let go, cowering away from you. The last one went for the beast’s shoulder, barely missing as the beast caught it, tossing it away. The wolves ran away into the forest, leaving you with the beast. His clothes were torn, and he was bleeding rather badly. He turned to you, swaying until he collapsed. Philippe showed back up, nickering. You were tempted to leave, ready to climb on Philippe and leave this place, but the beast was hurt, and he’d just saved you. You went to him, where he lay on the ground, breathing hard. You touched his arm gently, the beast turning to look at you. “I need you to stand,” you whispered, touching his cheek. He barely managed to get up, stumbling towards Philippe with you. You managed to get him on Philippe, which was extremely difficult, before taking him back to the castle, enlisting the help of what beings were there. They helped you get him up to his room, setting him down on his bed.

“Dean, could you bring me clean water and a wash cloth?” you asked, taking your cloak off. You set it by the fireplace. “Roman, is there any way to get someone to start the fire?” He hurried off to get someone while you sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the beast carefully. Dean and a few others came back with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. You set it on the nightstand by the large bed, dipping the wash cloth in it and gently patted his arm.

“Ouch!” he roared, glaring at you. “That _hurts_!”

You shook your head, taking his large wrist gently in your hand, resting the warm cloth on the bite mark on his forearm. He jerked away from you, growling. “It wouldn’t hurt so much if you _held still_ ,” you said in annoyance, attempting to grab his arm.

“Well, _I_ wouldn’t have gotten hurt if _you_ hadn’t run away!”

“I wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t scared me!”

He looked perplexed. “W-Well… You shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!”

“And you should learn to control you temper!” He grew quiet at that, relaxing slightly, a guilty look on his face. “Let me clean these up for you. It’s the least I can do since you saved me.” He gave you back his arm, letting you clean him up. “I do want to thank you for saving me. I… I wouldn’t be alive without you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly.

“I would like to know your name, if that’s alright. I don’t like calling you ‘Beast’ in my head. I’d rather know your name.” You continued cleaning his arm, Dean handing you bandages.

“Seth… My name is Seth.”

You smiled, giving him your name. He said it a few times, a smile of his own on his face.

-_-_-_-_-

            It only took a few days for him to start healing, which you were thankful for. He was a large being and made things difficult, though you could tell he didn’t mean to. You had asked Dean and Roman why he was the way he was. Roman had refused to say anything, but Dean felt you should know, letting him in on the fact that his father had twisted him from a smart, caring young boy into a selfish man. He was cursed after refusing to give an old woman a safe place to rest from a storm. You felt tears in your eyes, shaking your head.

            “Who could do that to someone?” you whispered. “It’s not his fault that he was raised the way he was.”

            Dean sighed. “The enchantress did think it was his fault because he did nothing to correct the behavior. And we did nothing to stop his father from turning him into what he did.”

-_-_-_-_-

            Hunter scrambled to the village once he was thrown from the path, yelling for help. He burst into the tavern, yelling for someone to help him, his clothes torn, covered in dirt and mud. Dolph burst from his seat, taking Hunter by the arm and pulling him outside.

            “What has gotten into you, old man?” Dolph asked. Miz followed behind, watching for anyone that could walk by.

            “Dolph, you have to help me. My daughter, she’s been taken by some monstrous beast!” Hunter was frantic. “Please, you have to help me find her, you have to help me get her back!”

            Dolph looked at Miz, eyebrows raised. ‘He’s gone nuts’ he mouthed to Miz, the other man snickering. “What do you mean, Hunter?’

            “I got lost in the woods and a horrible beast attacked me. She must have followed and now he has her. Please, you must help!” Hunter had tears streaming down his cheeks, voice hoarse from yelling and crying.

            “Give me a second.” Dolph turned to Miz, pulling him in close and stepping away from Hunter. “This is the opportunity I need, Miz. If we help the old man, then she’ll _have_ to marry me.” Miz nodded in agreement, a grin on his face. “Once I have his blessing, then she won’t have a say.” He turned back to Hunter. “I’ll help you find her! We shall start our search in the morning. It’s too dark to try and find her now.”

            “Oh, thank you, Dolph, thank you!”

-_-_-_-_-

            The beast was finally healed, which made you happy. In the time it took him to heal, he opened up to you a little, not much, but it was progress. He still lashed out, but you called him out on it, being as patient as you could with him. You did tell him about your life in the village, about all the things you liked to do.

            “I absolutely love to read, though options were limited in the village. I could only get books from the local priest, and a lot of people thought I was strange for reading, so I didn’t get to read as much as I liked.” You were sitting in a chair by the fire, Seth opposite you.

            “I have something to show you.” He stood up, holding one large hand out to you. You took it, following him through the castle. You came upon a large door that Dean and Roman had not taken you through. Seth pushed the doors open, revealing a large library, the ceiling unbelievably tall, booking lining every wall and going to the ceiling.

            You were in awe. “I’ve never seen so many books in all my life,” you whispered, eyes wide in wonder as you let go of Seth’s hand, turning to look at the other walls.

            “Do you like it?” he asked, clasping his hands together as he watched you, nervousness overcoming him.

            “I love it! Its absolutely wonderful!”

            Seth felt something warm spread through his chest. “Then it’s yours.”

            You whipped around to face him, smiling happily. “Really? Are you sure?” He simply nodded. You don’t know what came over you, but you wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much, Seth. This means the world to me.”

            He stood frozen for a few moments before awkwardly returning the hug, one hand on the back of your head and the other on your back. “You’re very welcome. Why don’t you pick out a few books and maybe, if you’re willing, you could…” he paused, letting you go for a second, heart hammering when you looked up at him with a soft smile. “Would you read to me?”

            “Of course! It’s the least I can do since you’re giving me such an amazing gift!” You turned to the shelves. “Where do I start?” you whispered, running your fingers along the spines of the books. You picked one out, along with a few others, Seth offering his arms to you to carry them. You thanked him again as he walked with you to one of the many tables in the library, setting the books down and grabbing the one you wanted to read first.

            At dinner that evening, Seth sat with you, listening to your soft voice in between your bites of food, his chest warm, a soft smile on his face with his cheek in his hand as he ate, deep brown eyes on you. He was getting used to you being around. He never wanted you to leave.

            Days turned into weeks, and soon, you had almost forgotten about the village, about everything you had come from. You and Seth were friends, in a way. You offered one another companionship that neither of you had ever really had. You remembered when you had pelted him with a snowball one day when he’d been trying to get close to Philippe, whom was scared of him. He had turned and made a snowball of his own, larger than your head, and thrown it at you, knocking you over. He roared with laughter, as did you as you brushed yourself off. He helped you up, clawed hands gentle. He pulled you up a little to hard, making you stumble into his chest. You both awkwardly stepped away, looking anywhere but at each other.

            “My god, can’t they tell that they have feelings for each other?” Dean asked, exasperated.

            “You’ve got to give them time, Dean,” Roman scolded, hitting his arm.

            “We don’t have time, Roman! I woke up this morning stuck, frozen in place as if I was truly becoming metal. There are only a few petals left on the rose.”

            Roman knew what he meant. He’d woken up just as he started going off as if he was an actual clock. Alexa had been cutting her feathers as more and more grew from her, Charlotte was getting harder to wake up. Everyone was becoming more and more like the objects they were turned into. “I know we have little time, but love doesn’t just happen. It takes time.”

            Dean knew he was right, but he was anxious. He didn’t want to be a candelabra. He wanted to be human again, as did all of them.

-_-_-_-_-

            Dolph, Miz, and Hunter were taking the path back to where the fallen tree was. Hunter was happy to have someone helping him, determined to get his daughter back. He wouldn’t stop thanking Dolph, which was getting on the other man’s nerves, but he hid it as best as he could, needing Hunter’s approval. They came upon the tree, Hunter climbing off the cart.

            “This is the tree!” He was a bit confused though, seeing as it was perfectly upright. “Though it seems to have gone upright.” He turned back to Dolph, whom looked angry. “It was down, I swear, but…”

            “I don’t have time for this, old man!” Dolph grabbed Hunter by the shoulders. “We’re going back to the village, now!”

            Hunter looked confused. “Why did you even bother helping me if you don’t believe me?”

            “Because I want to marry your daughter!” Dolph immediately regretted saying it out loud. “I need your blessing!”

            Hunter shoved Dolph away, anger filling him. “Even if I gave you my blessing, that’s all up to her and I know she doesn’t like you and probably never will! So you can kiss that dream goodbye!”

            Dolph lunged for him, punching Hunter as hard as he could. Miz joined in, the two beating and kicking Hunter, leaving him there once he passed out.

            Hunter woke with a start when gentle hands lifted him up, carrying him to a small den-like place. He was taken care of, but he couldn’t see their face, not really, but bright, blue-green eyes etched into his memory, eyes he hadn’t seen in years.

-_-_-_-_-

            You sat under a tree in the garden, snow falling slowly around you. Charlotte had made you a beautiful red cloak as well as a few new dresses, simple ones that were in soft shades of blue and pink, flowers adorning them. She’d even done your hair for you a few times. The cloak was warm as you read your most recent book, a story of far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. It made you smile when the bench shifted, Seth sitting awkwardly across from you.

            “What are you reading?” he asked, trying to look at the cover. You showed it to him, listening to him laugh. “Really, that?”

            “What do you mean?” you asked, marking your place with a bookmark.

            “A romance novel, really?” He plucked it from your hands, skimming the first few pages.

            “What’s wrong with a romance novel?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

            “I don’t know. They’re just,” he made a face, a gagging noise following.

            You laughed, taking the book back from him. “I like romance novels. Gives me hope that maybe I’ll fall in love someday, too. Maybe even a love as amazing as what my parents had.” You looked up at the cloudy sky, snowflakes hitting your face softly.

            Seth’s eyes scanned your face, that warm feeling spreading through his chest that seemed to happen more and more as he spent time with you. “A love like your parents’?” he asked.

            You looked back at him, shrugging a bit. “My parents were childhood sweethearts. They’d grown up together and were friends. When they were teenagers, they wanted to get married. My mother’s father didn’t approve, so they ran away together. They had me not long after. They loved each other so much and growing up, I got to see what true love is supposed to be. But…” You trailed off, looking down at your hands. “My mother disappeared six years ago. Papa found some of her clothes covered in blood. We… We think something got to her.” You felt tears in your eyes. “We moved to the village a year after that. We couldn’t… Papa couldn’t handle being in the home they shared my whole life. But they loved each other so much. Papa has tried so hard over the past few years to give me a good life.”

            Seth reached up, wiping your tears away, his fur tickling your skin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

            You shook your head, gently taking his large hand in yours. “No need to apologize. You didn’t cause any of it.” You gave him a watery smile. “So, that’s why I like romance novels.”

            Seth smiled, brushing his thumb over your cheek. “That’s a good reason,” he mumbled, turning away from her. “I actually came out here to ask you something.” You nodded, wiping the remaining tears from your cheeks as you attempted to pull yourself together. “Well, the ballroom hasn’t been used in a long time and I was wondering if you’d… Would you want to maybe have a ball with me?”

            You couldn’t help smiling. “I would love to, Seth.”

            “Wow, really? O-Okay, I’ll have everyone start setting up!” He stood up abruptly, pulling you into a hug. You hugged him back, resting your head on his chest, heart fluttering rapidly at the sweet gesture. “Charlotte can make you a new dress, Becky can finally play some music for you! Everyone is going to be so happy! Thank you for saying yes.” He nudged your head with his snout. “I should go begin getting everything ready!” He smiled wide before running back up the castle steps. You couldn’t help the large smile that grew on your face.

            Later that evening, Seth was busy getting ready, Dean and Roman bustling about, trying to get him to look _somewhat_ decent. Charlotte had already made him a dashing blue and gold suit, which was sitting on a hanger, waiting to be put on. Roman was attempting to pull Seth’s hair from his face, pulling it back into a bow, but Seth was grumbling and trying to swat him away, but failed miserably.

            “You want to look good for her, don’t you?” Roman said, tugging on Seth’s hair harshly. Seth groaned, crossing his arms, but said nothing. “Let us do this. We need to make you look dashing.” Roman snapped his fingers at Dean, the candelabra handing him a comb.

            In your room, Charlotte was busy doing your hair and makeup, talking excitedly about making you a dress. She was beyond excited, settling to make a beautiful, pale yellow dress with gold accents that looked lovely on you. The fabric was unbelievably soft. “Are you sure you want me to wear something this soft? I-I don’t think…”

            Charlotte shushed you. “You may not be a princess, but you deserve to be treated like one. Only the best for you,” she whispered. “Now, one more thing!” She put two gold leaf pins in your hair, clapping her wooden hands once she was done. “Perfect! Oh he’s not going to know what hit him!”

            You turned to look at yourself in the floor-length mirror, gasping when you saw yourself. You looked beautiful. You smiled, swirling the skirt back and forth. “It’s beautiful. I look beautiful. Thank you so much, Charlotte.” A knock on the door interrupted you. You opened it to see Bayley. “I’m ready.” She led you to the ballroom, where you descended the stairs to see Seth on the opposite side of the staircase, a suit on him and his hair done. You couldn’t help smiling, descending the stairs as he did, meeting up at the bottom. He held his arm out to you, obviously nervous. Your stomach fluttered as you rested your arm in the crook of his elbow, taking a deep breath and giving him a smile as the two of you entered the ballroom. A harpsicord in the corner began playing, Becky happy to finally be playing her music again. Seth turned to you, taking you by the hand, his other going to your waist. You had never danced before, but Seth didn’t seem to have a problem with that, easily lifting you onto his feet with a smile. Heat filled your cheeks as he began waltzing around, spinning you with ease, laughing at the shock on your face as he picked you up, lifting you over his head.

            “You look beautiful,” he commented, brown eyes twinkling.

            You smiled brightly. “Thank you, Seth. I’ve never felt…” you paused, seeing hope in his eyes. You something warm in your chest, shaking your head. You couldn’t say it. Not now. You couldn’t ruin what you had with him. “Thank you,” you repeated, resting your head on his chest as he slowed down, swaying lightly instead.

            “Anything for you,” he mumbled, the sound reverberating through his chest. He continued to move them towards the balcony, the music facing behind them until they were outside, the doors shut behind them. They stopped dancing, but didn’t let go of one another, hands remaining joined. He noticed something though, how she looked a little sad. “Is everything alright?”

            She shrugged, letting go of his hand. “I… I miss my father. We were all each other had in this world and…” You paused, shaking your head. “I’d give anything to see him again. Just one more time.”

            Seth nodded, looking towards the sky. “What if… What if I could give you a way to see him again?” The hope in your eyes made him cave. “Come with me.” He led you to the West Wing, to where his rose was. You hadn’t laid eyes on it since that first night, eyebrows furrowed when you saw how few petals it had. “The enchantress, well, she gave me something, her last cruel trick on me.” He lifted up an ornate mirror. “You can ask the mirror to show you what you want to see and it will reveal it to you.” He handed it to you.

            You took it, grasping it in your hands. “Show me my father, please.” The glass shimmered and an image appeared. You gasped upon seeing your father being thrown into the back of a carriage by Dolph and Miz, the two men laughing as they did. “Papa?” you whispered, tears springing to your eyes. “Why are they throwing him into the carriage. Oh god, Papa!” The image changed, turning back to glass. “They were hurting him.”

            Seth looked out at the night sky, tears in his eyes. “You should go to him,” he whispered. “Go, you need to go to him.” You went to hand him the mirror, but he shook his head, pressing it into your hands. “Keep it, so you have a way of looking back and… and seeing me.” His tears leaked down into his fur as you grasped the mirror.

            “Thank you, Seth.” You pulled him down, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for everything.” You turned and ran from the room, leaving the castle as Roman and Dean yelled for you. You went to Philippe, climbing up on him and leaving, the castle turning into a looming shadow behind you, tears streaming down your cheeks. “I wish I’d told him.”

-_-_-_-_-

            Seth tore the suit from his body, grabbing his usual clothes and put them on. He heard Roman and Dean come in as he looked out over the balcony, tears falling freely down his face as he watched you disappear in the distance, the one little bit of light in his life vanishing.

            “If we hurry, we can catch her!” Dean said, ignoring Roman as Roman tried to get him to calm down. “C’mon Seth!”

            Seth shook his head. “I let her go.”

            Dean paused, glaring up at him. “What do you mean you let her go?! She was our only chance!”

            Roman calmed him, hand on his shoulder. “He let her go because he loves her.” Roman pulled Dean from the room. “We should give him space.”

            Seth roared into the night when they left, anguish and despair filling him. He fell to his knees, gripping the stone balcony so tight that the stone crumbled and broke. He called your name into the night air, wishing he could bring you back with that alone, but he knew he needed to let you go, let you be free from him. He sobbed and cried, the love of his life gone.

-_-_-_-_-

            When you rode into the village, Dolph had the townspeople gathered around, calling your father crazy and other things as your father yelled form the carriage. You slid from the horse, anger filling you as Dolph looked at you in shock. “What are you doing?” you yelled, running up to the carriage. “Let him go!” Your father reached through the bars, taking your hand.

            “You don’t understand,” Dolph said. “He’s been telling everyone that you were kidnapped by some monstrous beast! He’s been ranting and raving about it! He’s not safe to be around! Keeps going on and on about a castle in the woods!”

            You shoved him back. “I’ve just come from the castle! The beast is real. I can show you.” You pulled the mirror out. “Show me the beast!” Seth appeared on the glass, roaring into the air. You turned the mirror, showing Dolph.

            The blond man looked on in disgust, yanking the mirror from your hands. “It’s hideous! A horrible beast! It could come and kill us all!”

            “No, no, he’s not bad! He’s kind and gentle and good.”

            Dolph shook his head, eyes wild. Fear tore through you when he gripped your arms. “The beast has put her under some sort of spell! Open the carriage.” You were tossed inside beside your father, the carriage locking behind you. You screamed for them to stop, but no one would listen to you. “There’s a beast out there! He could come here and kill all of us, murder your children, tear us all to pieces!” Tears streamed down your cheeks as you gripped the bars of the carriage. “I say we kill the beast!”

            “No!” you screamed. “Please, no!”

            The people agreed with Dolph, grabbing torches and pitchforks, leaving the town as you yelled for them to stop. You wished you had a way to warn Seth, tell him what was coming, but you couldn’t. You sat in the carriage as your father pulled you from the bars.

            “How did you escape?” he asked, looking at the dress you were wearing.

            “I didn’t escape, Papa. _He let me go_.” You took his hands. “He’s kind and caring, Papa. He… I…”

            He knew that look. “Do you love him?”

            You looked at him, tears still pouring down your cheeks. “I think I do, Papa.”

            He gave you a smile, hugging you tightly. “Then we better get out of this carriage and stop them.” He pulled away, looking out of the carriage and to the lock. “Do you have anything long and sharp so I can pick the lock?” You pulled one of the pins from your hair, handing it to him. It didn’t take long for him to pick the lock, pushing the door open. You scrambled to get out, grabbing Philippe and heading to the forest.

-_-_-_-_-

            “Seth, there’s a mob outside!” Dean yelled, looking down at the people trying to break down the door.

            Seth shook his head. “Let them come,” he whispered sadly. “They can kill me if they wish, but not without a fight.” He settled back on his bed.

            Dean and Roman shared a look. “We need to do something,” Roman said. Dean nodded, pulling him downstairs. “You have an idea?”

            “I have an idea.”

            Dolph and the townspeople broke through the door, noting how everything was quiet and dark. Dolph had his sword out, anger filling him. “Watch yourselves. The beast could be hiding anywhere.”

-_-_-_-_-

            You rode through the forest, coming upon the castle, your yellow dress billowing behind you. Philippe skidded to a stop. You hopped off, running into the castle to see mayhem, all of the servants fighting back against the townspeople, but you saw no sign of Dolph. You ran up the stairs, heading for the West Wing where, hearing a loud gunshot. You couldn’t move fast enough. When you reached the West Wing, you saw Seth clinging to one of the tower roofs, Dolph looking crazy as he attempted to reload his gun.

            “She sent me, Beast!” Dolph yelled, though he couldn’t see you. You ran at him, tearing the gun from his hands, throwing it to the ground. Seth yelled your name as Dolph grabbed you, throwing you to the floor. “Your sick! Letting this beast seduce you!” He smacked you hard across the face.

            Seth roared, jumping from the roof and landing on the balcony, towering over Dolph. Dolph backed away in fear, stumbling over his own feet. Seth picked him up, carrying him over to the edge of the balcony, dangling him over it. “You do not touch her!” Seth let his grip slip a little, Dolph dropping with a scream.

            “Seth, no!” you yelled.

            Seth’s expression softened, pulling Dolph back onto the balcony. “I. Am not. A beast.” He dropped Dolph, turning back to you. You smiled, reaching out to him. A gunshot rang through the air, Seth stopping mid step, stumbling forward to hit the ground.

Dolph stood behind him, his small pistol in his hand and a smug expression on his face. “Now, she’s mine.” His victory was short lived as the balcony beneath him crumbled.

You went to Seth’s side, tears streaming down your cheeks as you pulled his head into your lap. “Seth?” you whispered.

He looked up at you with his deep brown eyes, tears filling them. “You came back,” he whispered, reaching up to touch your cheek.

“Of course, I did,” you whispered, stroking his cheek.

He smiled, but it faded away, the light leaving his eyes. His hand dropped from your cheek, body limp.

“No, no, no, no, Seth, please!” You sobbed against his chest. “Please, Seth, no. I can’t lose you, I love you.” Soft footsteps approached you. You looked up, eyes going wide. “Mama?” you whispered. “B-But you-“

She hushed you, holding her hand in the air. Gold seemed to seep from her fingertips, the tendrils wrapping around Seth and lifting him from the ground. You stood, your gold dress dirty as he was enveloped in golden light, your mother smiling softly. You watched in wonder as the light faded away, a tall broad man standing where the beast had been. He turned to you, looking down at his hands in awe. His long brown hair was pulled back from his face, a thick beard covering his jaw. He was tall and broad, not nearly as big as his beastly form, but still big. He wore a flowy white shirt and a pair of tight leather trousers on his muscular frame. He stepped toward you slowly, hands reaching out.

You knew it was him, that it was Seth. You ran into his arms, burying your face in his neck. “I thought I’d lost you,” you whispered.

He held you tightly, cheek on your head. “Never.” He pulled away, smiling at you. God, he had such a great smile. “I could never leave you.” He looked over at the enchantress, fear pulling at his heart. “What are you-“

The enchantress shook her head. “You broke the curse, Seth,” she said. You turned to look at her, confusion on your face. “Oh, my darling daughter. I’m so sorry for leaving you and your father, but…” She stepped towards the two of you, taking your face in her hands. “Duty called and I had to leave.”

“Mama, why? You were… You.. We found your clothes covered in blood. We thought you died.”

She shook her head. “I was attacked and had to leave, for you and your father. It wouldn’t have been safe if I stayed.” She looked at Seth. “I must apologize for the curse. I lashed out in anger, but once I’d placed the curse, I couldn’t undo it, no matter how hard I tried.” She looked truly guilty. “I didn’t know it’d be my own daughter that would break it.”

Seth smiled softly, looking down at you. “I think I needed that curse. I was an entitled ass before.”

She smiled. “I should go find your father. I’m sure he’ll have questions.” She left the room, leaving you and Seth alone.

You turned to Seth, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Say it again,” he whispered, forehead pressed against your own.

“I love you,” you said, smiling brightly.

“I love you, too,” he said, kissing you softly. “We should go see what’s happened to everyone. I’m sure Roman and Dean will be beyond happy.” The two of you walked out of the castle, hand in hand. You saw two men, one with long, black hair that was big and muscular, the other blond and lean, hugging and kissing, gripping onto one another like they were going to disappear. “Roman, Dean!” Seth called.

The bigger of the two broke away from the embrace, running towards the two of you, hauling the two of you into a hug, laughing loudly with tears in his brown eyes. “You two did it! You broke the curse!” You immediately recognized him as Roman, hugging him back as best as you could, Dean running up behind you guys to join the hug, whooping and hollering. Once you were set down, a redhead and a blond woman that were hand in hand pulled you into a hug, smiling wide.

“Thank you so much,” the blond said, recognizing her as Charlotte. “You gave me back my Becky.” The redhead kissed our cheek, the two walking away.

You spotted your father and mother hugging each other tightly, sharing soft kisses. Seth wound his arm around your waist, kissing the side of your head. “Marry me.”

You looked up at him, pulling him down for a kiss. “Yes.”

-_-_-_-_-

            The wedding was a lively affair, people from the village invited as well as all the servants gathering around. Dean was the one to marry you and Seth, Seth looking rather dapper in a black suit, you in a white dress with red flowers all over it. Seth kissed you like his life depended on it when Dean was finished, holding you tight against him as everyone cheered, your mother and father crying off to the side, happy tears on their faces.

            At the reception, Seth didn’t let you go for a second, dancing with you every chance he could, kissing you when he could sneak one, smiling when you would laugh at Roman and Dean bickering off to the side. Everyone bid you their goodbye, returning to the village, servants beginning to clear things away as Seth led you to your new shared rooms. He kissed you, picking you up and setting you on the bed, listening to you giggle with a grin on his face. “I love you, so much.”

            “As I love you,” you whispered, pulling him down for a kiss. “I think I’m going to change out of this dress into my nightclothes.”

            He smiled, kissing you again. “As you wish.”

            You stood from the bed, going to the changing room attached to the room. You managed to get out of the dress on your own, setting it on the dresser for Charlotte to grab in the morning, grabbing a nightgown and slipping it on. Nerves filled you, realizing you were going to be sleeping with Seth for the first time ever. You took a deep breath, leaving the changing room. You froze when you saw Seth in nothing but a pair of loose trousers, his muscular chest bare to you, dark chest hair making a trail down to the top of his trousers.

He gave you a smirk when he saw you staring. “Like what you see?” He sauntered towards you, sweeping you up in his arms. “Shall we, my love?” He set you on the bed, kissing you softly as he climbed over you.

“Seth, I’ve never…”

He kissed you. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. It’s been a long time for me.”

“I want to, Seth…”

He smiled, kissing you again. “You tell me to stop at any point and I will. I promise.” He kissed you again, hand sliding up your nightgown. “I love you.”

-_-_-_-_-

            You were pressed against his side, coming down form your high. Seth was rubbing your arm, cheek on top of your head.

            “Are you okay?” he whispered.

            You hummed, nuzzling his neck. “Better than okay.”

            He chuckled, tilting your chin up to press a kiss to your lips. “Glad I could be of service, princess.”

            You laughed. “I’m going to have to get used to being called ‘princess’ aren’t I?”

            He thought for a moment. “I mean, _technically_ you’re my queen, seeing as I’m a king.” He kissed you again. “Goodnight, my queen.”

            “Goodnight, my king.” And the two of you drifted off, nothing but love and bliss in your hearts.


End file.
